The chemical processing of hair requires several steps: cleaning prior to any treatment, cutting or rolling, application of the chemical, waiting to allow the chemical process to take place, application of a neutralizer for the chemical if necessary, waiting for the neutralizer process to take place, and rinsing with water to remove any remaining neutralizer or chemical. The whole process is uncomfortable for the recipient because the liquids tend to run over the body, many are caustic, and many are smelly.
Several devices have been developed for use during the chemical processing of hair. The most common in current use is a thin plastic cap which is placed over the hair after the application of the chemicals. It helps to keep the chemicals on the hair during the time necessary for the process to take place. Other hair covering devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,516,796; 2,600,557; and 3,064,267. Rinsing capes for covering the neck, shoulders, and back are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,729,823 and 4,133,052. None of these patents show devices which may be used both to cover the hair during the waiting period and the neck, shoulders, and back during the rinsing phase.